This Modern Love
by alienofextraordinaryability
Summary: Will Schuester was by no means a pedophile. Yet for some unfathomable reason, he seemed to be drawn to one of his students; much like a moth to a flame.
1. Summary

**Author's Note: Yes, I have decided to write a Quill fanfic. I absolutely adore this ship, and there are just not enough stories about them. Comments and reviews are amazing! Reviews are like crack to me. Seriously, let me know what you think.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or the characters affiliated with Glee. If I did, the storylines would be a lot different.  
**

**

* * *

**

_Summary_

A pedophile is generally a man in his mid to late thirties, with a strong attraction to pigtails, skinned knees, and the innocence underage girls possessed. Will Schuester was by no means a pedophile. From the time he turned thirty he had never found himself physically attracted to anyone under the age of twenty-five, and had never thought of young girls as sexually arousing. Yet for some unfathomable reason, he seemed to be drawn to one of his students; much like a moth to a flame. He had convinced himself that the curve of her stomach, the swell of her enlarged breasts, and her mature perspective on the world was what had him entranced. After his wife's betrayal, he was drawn to the beautiful changes her body was going through, drawn to the young woman carrying a child that at one point in time was going to be his. However, his desires were no longer so simple to explain. There was no more rounded stomach, no more mothering sparkle in her eye; all that was left was a young girl, eyes filled with regret, attempting to piece back together a life she wasn't even sure she really wanted. At first he had reasoned with himself that his intentions were strictly paternal, considering her own father had abandoned her. Although he was pretty sure that when a father hugged their child, his inner thighs didn't throb painfully, eager to have her pressed closer. Well, at least they weren't supposed to. So, instead of trying to find some logical reason for his urges, he merely shoved aside the thoughts he could only deem as impure. It had been going rather well, Will managing to keep his sexual attraction to Quinn Fabray in control, only allowing his mind to roam when he was in the confines of his bedroom. With each passing day, every smooth swing of her hips in rehearsals, and each time her sad eyes connected with his, he found his resolve weakening. He wanted nothing more than to hold the broken girl in his arms, brush away her tears with his fingertips, and kiss her until the sadness in her eyes disappeared.


	2. Sometimes

**A/N: Here it is, the first official chapter. Thank you for the reviews and the favorites and the story alerts. Feedback is always appreciated. If anyone has any ideas, or specific moments or little things they would like to see in this story feel free to message me or just type it up in a review. Side note, I have decided to change the rating from T to M, just to be on the safe side. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee. And yes, I used a line from the Fray's song All At Once. Bonus points if you spot it!**

****_Chapter One: Sometimes_

"I expect you all to have your assignments ready by the end of the week!" Will called as his students hurried out of the room; all eager to prepare for some party Santana was throwing. Yes, he was rather well-informed when it came to the extracurricular activities of his students. He began shuffling through sheet music, attempting to fit the haphazard pile into a flimsy blue folder. It took him a few minutes before he realized that he wasn't alone in the choir room. Glancing over his shoulder he spotted the unmistakable head of blonde waves. Quinn Fabray was sitting in her chair, one leg crossed over the other, staring blankly into space as her hands gripped the fabric of her dress. He cleared his throat harshly, breaking through her thoughts.

"Sorry, Mr. Schuester." she said softly, wiping at her eyes with the back of her hand. "I didn't realize practice had ended." Her voice was broken, her lips curved into a gentle smile, attempting to mask the overwhelming heartache in her beautiful brown eyes.

"You shouldn't keep it all bottled up, Quinn. Handling all this on your own isn't healthy." In one swift motion he pulled another chair in front of her, a soft blush creeping onto his cheeks as his knees brushed against hers. "I'm here." he reassured, resisting the temptation to pull her into his arms.

"I did the right thing…right?" she asked, desperately searching for reassurance. "I keep reminding myself that Puck and I couldn't support her, that now she's with a family who can give her everything we can't…but I miss her so much." It was impossible to ignore the tears welling up in her eyes, and he couldn't help but feel like it was his job to fix her.

"Sometimes…the hardest thing and the right thing are the same…" he said softly, leaning forward in his seat. "I wish I could tell you I understand what you're going through, but I don't. What I can say is that it will get easier. Especially with all of the support you're going to get from the people who care about you."

"Puck doesn't talk to me, he's still angry with me for giving her up in the first place. I'm not going to put all this on Mercedes' shoulders. Everyone else is too busy with their own perfect relationships to even ask me how I'm doing…and my own mother spends her days drowning her sorrows in vodka and prescription medication. I have no one." she whispered softly, not looking for pity, merely admitting the truth. With a deep breath he placed his hand delicately on her knee, squeezing softly. He couldn't believe this was the same Quinn Fabray he used to know; the scheming, misunderstood girl, who turned heads as she strutted down the hallway, pushing people aside with her brazen spirit was now more broken than ever. His eyes flitted to her stomach, watching as her fingertips traced soft circles into the fabric, moving gracefully over the place her baby bump had occupied a few weeks before.

"Whether you want to believe it or not we've all been worried about you…you barely pay attention during Spanish, you're completely emotionless when we practice the routines for glee club, and you walk through these halls like a zombie." Quinn's eyes finally met his, and for a moment he saw a bright sparkle in her eyes. It vanished as quickly as it had appeared, but he had committed the sight to memory.

"I'm fine. I'll be fine. It just takes time right?" Quinn grasped tightly onto her bag, adjusting it carefully on her shoulder. She wiped at her cheeks carefully, focusing her gaze away from him.

"I'm here…I know I'm just your teacher but I hope you'll feel comfortable talking to me, if you need someone to listen." he said simply as she walked away from him in a hurry. She stopped in the doorway, glancing at him over her shoulder.

"Thanks, Mr. Schue." she whispered appreciatively before vanishing from sight. Will leaned back in his chair, running his hands through his hair, a rough sigh falling from his lips. For a moment he debated talking to Miss Pillsbury; some guidance was exactly what she needed right now, some direction so to speak. She had looked so broken, eyes filled with regret and an unspoken pain, her lips pursed together in a thin line, continuing to wear her baby doll dresses, masking her post-baby body. He couldn't help but wonder why she'd want to hide it; the baby had left her with perfect curves, and her breasts had remained fuller than they once were… Will tugged at his pants, which were now much too constricting. "Fuck." he muttered under his breath. Swearing wasn't something Will did often, but in a moment such as this, it was deemed necessary. It wasn't normal, to get so aroused at the thought of an underage girl. Men got thrown in jail for thoughts such as these. He tried to focus on that fact, but couldn't get the image of creamy calves and firm hips swaying as she left the choir room out of his head.

* * *

Her lips crashed into his eagerly, his hands tangling in her thick blonde waves. He pressed her against the wall, grasping her hips firmly. She had shown up at his classroom, a few tears sliding down her porcelain cheeks, urging him to comfort her.

"Will…" she groaned, her voice pleading with him. "_Please._" She was begging him now, tired of the foreplay. A rough moan fell from his mouth as his lips continued pressing hot, open-mouthed kisses against her neck.

"Quinn…just let me." he mumbled, his hands gently pushing at her dress. She swallowed back a moan as his fingertips crawled over the bare skin of her thighs, tracing lazy patterns against the warm flesh. His palm pressed against her, fingertips slipping into her teasingly, surprised at how wet she was, relishing in the way she tightened around his fingers…

"Mr. Schue…Mr. Schue?" Her voice ripped him from his daydream, eliciting a rough cough from his lips. His hips twisted slightly, quickly adjusting his legs in an attempt to mask the hard-on he was now sporting.

"Ah, Quinn… What are you doing here?" It was almost four 'o' clock, aside from the cheerios, the football team, and the janitor, everyone else had gone home for the day. He hoped that the embarrassment wasn't evident on his face, prayed that his slightly pained expression would go unnoticed and that she would ignore the constant shift of his hips and gruff tone of his voice.

"I just wanted to come see you…ask if maybe we could talk?" There was a hint of vulnerability in her tone, a slight lift in her shoulders that made him realize she was ready to open up. He took a deep breath, focusing on anything with no sex appeal; old women, church, leprechauns, Sue Sylvester…anything to calm down 'El Grande Schuester'.

"Of course." he replied quickly, not wanting her to regret taking this step forward. "Did you want to go for a walk?" She nodded her head softly, glancing over at him before moving towards the door. He stood up cautiously, following behind her. For the next half hour he listened, providing reassuring words and a look of understanding. Quinn had really opened up to him, surprising and pleasing both parties. Will knew that everything about this was wrong; the gentle laughs and playful smiles, the electric shock that coursed through his veins every time her arm brushed against his, the desire to press his mouth against her supple pink lips. He could lose his job based on his thoughts alone…

"Well, I should probably head home…have to check on my mom." she said quietly, fear and concern in her tone. "This is my least favorite part of the day. Having to go home, wondering if she'll still be breathing when I get there." Will felt his chest constrict at her words, reminded of his own dysfunctional childhood. He wanted to tell her that he was sorry, that she deserved so much better…but he didn't.

"If you ever need anything…someone to listen, a place to stay, anything at all, I want you to call me." That was wrong, he shouldn't have offered her things he couldn't provide, but he found it hard to regret his words as her lips curved into an appreciative smile. Without another word she wrapped her arms firmly around him, her cheek nuzzling against his shoulder.

"Thank you." she breathed, allowing her eyes to flutter closed. He gulped softly, returning her warm embrace, holding her body firmly against his own. A sigh fell from his parted lips, trying to focus on something other than how perfectly her body fit with his own. After a few moments he forced himself to pull away, needing to distance himself from the tantalizing aroma of vanilla and honey. Quinn bit down on her lip as she looked up at him…he had never seen such a beautiful sight. "See you later, Mr. Schue." Will watched her walk away, biting his cheek to hold back a groan, feeling his heart stop momentarily as she flashed him a grin over her shoulder. His body tensed, his mind entertaining the thought that maybe she had felt it too…that undeniable spark, the chemistry he hadn't felt since Terri, the comfort. He was starting to realize that he didn't know Quinn Fabray as well as he thought he had. But he had every intention of getting to know who she really was. According to school guidelines, he had yet to really break any rules. He was merely a concerned teacher, attempting to provide a safe and comfortable environment for his students. Of course, his sexual fantasies said otherwise, but those weren't something he planned to share. Turning on his heel he walked back towards his classroom, eager to get home and relieve the increasing pressure in his jeans.


End file.
